The invention generally relates to a printing apparatus which automatically conducts a carriage return to the left margin on the next line when a printing head comes to the end of a line.
In printing apparatus, which are mostly familiar as typewriters, the function has been developed that the printing or typing head returns to the left margin on the next line automatically without using a carriage return key when it comes to the end of a line. It gives users more rhythmical typing and a neat looking arrangement for the text. Such functions operate in the manner that a special region called hot zone is provided in the proximity of the right margin so that the printing head is automatically advanced to the left margin of the next line when a user presses a key indicative of punctuation including a space key, or of hyphenation within the region thereof. In another case, they operate in the manner that input data per single line are temporarily stored in the memory in order to determine up to which point the current sentence could be printed on a single line so that the data before the determined point, which are of course punctuation marks or hyphenation, are printed out thereafter.
However, the invention now being disclosed is to counteract deficiencies of the above-introduced conventional printing apparatus. They have such deficiencies that in the former case the automatic carriage return does operate only on the occasion where a punctuation mark or a hyphenation is instructed within the hot zone. If no punctuation is necessary within the hot zone, the operator must decide to hyphenate the word or release the right margin so as to type the word thereover and then conduct the carriage return nonautomatically to the next line. Obviously such a series of operations means a great deal of inconvenience, interrupting and disturbing smooth, continuous and rhythmical typing.
In the latter case, the difficulty occurring in the former case is no longer a problem, however, the input data is stored per a whole line without printing even a word so that an operator has the inconvenience that, he has no way of knowing which position on the sheet the data currently input would be printed. It is quite inconvenient when the document in a particular form is desired, because it is difficult to arrange the text correctly in compliance with the previously formatted sheet, resulting in more difficulty for the layout.